1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to lash adjusters for use in a valve train mechanism for internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a self-contained type lash adjuster which includes a supply of oil within the adjuster and which need not be supplied with oil from outside.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general in internal combustion engines, valve clearance is formed in the valve train mechanism in order to compensate for the thermal expansion in the cylinder and the valve train and to stabilize the valve operation. As it is known, the lash adjuster operates to keep always the valve clearance in the zero state during valve operation and to stabilize the valve operation. The lash adjuster generally includes the problem that the mechanism supplying the oil from the oil pump to the inside of the lash adjuster is complicated. In order to solve such problem, a self-contained type lash adjuster has been proposed. However, in a conventional self-contained type lash adjuster there are drawbacks that the mechanism compensating the leak oil is imperfect, and complicated, and that the air is mixed in the oil during operation.